Fate
by theluckyshot
Summary: A Blackwatch operative faces off against ZEUS in a last attempt to hold the line as all others fall around him. Also other stories of various Blackwatch operatives. Read the story to find out more!
1. Fate

**Disclaimer- Don't own the game (That'd be prototype)**

**AN- This is simply a one-shot to get the creative juices flowing for my other stories. But, regardless of that I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

…

The M-4 carbine in his hand pushed back into his shoulder as he fired round after round at the encroaching horde of the infected. The civilians behind the firing line were becoming more frantic by the second. The blackwatch operatives were trying to keep them in place, they could not allow them to panic and breach the firing line.

Such a thing would exacerbate the already dismal situation to nigh impossible circumstances. These thoughts went through the operatives mind as he paused in his firing to shove a woman back who tried to make a run for it. She almost managed to do it too, but as soon as the operative felt her pressing up against his back his training kicked in and his violent strike sent her tumbling back into the crowd of civies behind the line.

"Keep them in check, hold the line." Yelled his superior officer.

The operative nodded silently as he resumed his shooting. The woman would probably have a broken nose, but at least her chances of getting out of this alive were slightly improved if she stayed behind the firing line. Though that was a slim chance as it was, the operative knew full well that she along with about half the people behind him were probably infected already. If he made it out of this he was most likely going to be the one to 'process' them.

In short that meant using an device to detect the disease in their blood. If they tested positive, well he tried not to think of what he'd have to do. But, he'd do it in a heartbeat, because that one persons life could mean the death of thousands more. These thoughts spun in a maelstrom in his head as suddenly he heard his superior say something which made his insides turn to liquid.

"ZEUS has made conta-" he was unable to finish as his skull was split in two.

The scene really turned to pandemonium then, the operatives abandoned all hope of saving any of the civies as they broke the line to engage ZEUS. The lone operative knew they would keep the horde busy while he and the rest of his unit took care of ZUES. Even though he knew that he was as good as dead his training kept him firm.

He was blackwatch, and he would hold the red line, no matter the cost! He trained his weapon on the Frankenstein monster that was the creation of Alex Mercer. Years of training allowed him to literally hit the monstrosity with pinpoint accuracy, every bullet struck either center mass or its head. But even with the combined accuracy of him and the rest of his unit it just kept coming.

Slicing, tearing, and otherwise crushing the hapless operatives. His comrades and friends, they were all gone in an instant. Even through the gunfire he could still hear the screams of the civies still being torn to pieces by the horde behind him. He still had time to engage ZEUS. The virus incarnate eyed him, he could see it was slightly out of breath, or at least what constituted for it.

He knew what that meant; ZEUS was on the verge of dying. After all he wasn't invincible; he was just extremely hard to kill. The briefings had been clear on that, its body needed biomass to survive and heal wounds. And ZEUS had not bothered to absorb any of his comrades, and the operative knew that all those bullets had most definitely done damage.

He kept firing, until finally his M-4 ran out. The weapon going click, which was the loudest sound he had ever heard in his life. ZEUS smirked, it thought it had won as it closed the last few meters.

Suddenly the operative wish that ZEUS had absorbed his comrades, because if it had at least he would have a quick death. Now though it was a certain thing that ZEUS needed to heal, which meant that he would be the fuel with which ZEUS would replenish itself.

So many thoughts buzzed through his head as he was grabbed round the throat and lifted from his feet by blacklight. However, the virus forgot to take one thing into account as it prepared to absorb the operative. He was blackwatch, and he would hold the line, no matter the cost.

For what he was sure was the last time in his life the operatives training kicked in. His reflexes lighting fast, enough even to get one by ZEUS reached for the special explosive in his bandolier. Pulling the specially designed grenade from his chest and yanking the pin out as he did so.

He let the lever spring away, activating the device and sending the lever flying into ZEUS's face. Not doubt a last little insult to the virus by fate as its eyes went wide in what could for the first time in its existence probably be considered fear.

The operative so sure he had won had not been expecting what happened next. ZEUS threw him and as he went flying away from the virus his eyes went wide. But, it wasn't over because he was blackwatch. Again his training kicked in and he threw the grenade at ZEUS as he flew away from it through the air. The surprise on its face registered with crystal clarity, even from the distance of dozens of feet away.

The operative smirked behind his mask as the grenade exploded in its face. All at once ZEUS was consumed in the special concoction of flame and shrapnel which was standard issue for all blackwatch grenades. He had won and even as the operative smacked into the cold unforgiving brick wall, his bones seeming to reverberate as he impacted. He bit of his tongue instead out making a grunt of pain.

Finally he slid down the wall and fell into a heap of bones and meat. When he was situated at ground level once more he looked back to the spot he last saw ZEUS. There he saw the motionless body of the virus: or at least what was left of it. The body was indescribable the damage from the grenade leaving a chard corpse behind.

The operative closed his eyes; his ability to move was not available for his brain to access. So he sat there, the rest of the world mute save for the sound of something touching down to the pavement beside him. He knew what it was before he even opened his eyes. Before he felt the ruined flesh once again grip around his throat once more and he was lifted into the air again.

However, unlike last time he was set down, his legs not crumpling beneath him only because of sheer force of will. Finally he opened his eyes to see the ruined face of the virus formerly known as Mercer staring back at him, its face repairing itself with tiny red and black tendril flowing over the burned and ragged flesh mending it back to the way it was. It reached for his mask, but the operative futilely reached up and gripped its arm as its hand came close to his masked face.

He wouldn't give it the pleasure of seeing his face. Ultimately, the decision was take from him as it simply just took off his mask, its unnatural strength overpowering his own. As his face saw the light of day for the first time in months he took in his first breath of the infected air of the red-zone.

"So, thought you got me, didn't you." said ZEUS.

The operative's simple reply was to spit what was left of his tongue as well as the blood in his mouth into ZEUS's face. It didn't even flinch as the mixture of blood, saliva, and muscle splat against its skin. It simply stood there, studying the operative before it. Its hand was still around his neck, one spasmodic twitch would end the operative's life in one second.

But that didn't happen: instead ZEUS wiped the blood from its face and absorbed it through its hand.

"I'm not sure I want someone as strong willed as you running around in my head." It said pointing to its skull for emphasis.

The operative simply held its gaze breathing in and out calm as a cucumber. After an intense staring match in which neither one blinked ZEUS finally let go of the operative's neck. The man no longer able to stand finally collapsed to the ground. On his hands and knees helpless before blacklight, he then felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder as ZEUS pierced his flesh with one of the many writhing tendrils emanating from its body.

As suddenly as the pain came it was gone then its face was inches from the operative's ear. The putrid smelling breath crept around the side of his head and found his nose: the smell of death itself.

"I'll be in touch." Was the final thing the operative heard as he finally blacked out.

**…**

**Well there you have it folks, hope you enjoyed the story, and please if you read it be sure to review. I get a little tired of seeing a few hundred hits and only two reviews (seriously it only take a minute tops). Hell even if all you have to say is 'good' or 'that was bad' I'll take it. I mean come on a throw me a bone here. Anyway have a lovely day. **

**300-709.**


	2. change and creation

**Ladies and gentlemen who have read my other story 'Cold' I must say that I am extremely pissed at myself for having neglected that story for so long. This next entry into this particular story is really again just to get my muse back. I've just had quite a bit to mull over for some time. Personal life and all that, really do want to get the story back up and actually finish it. In other news I've actually been working on my own original novel for some time now. Anyway I hope you enjoy this small entry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Prototype.**

Waking up hours later from the aftermath of the slaughter which befell his unit the operative tried groggily to lift his arm. The appendage felt like it was made of shredded rags weighed down by lead bricks. His muscles were screaming in protest as he situated himself upright into a standing position. He looked around the redzone he was in to find that the previous pandemonium had died down. The civies were all dead or infected and the infected were off somewhere else spreading the virus.

He doubled over a second after he had finally stood on his hands and knees prostrate as he vomited up a thick concoction of saliva, food particles, and blood. After the retching stopped he felt much better; at least his stomach did. The rest of him still felt like ground beef. He scanned his surroundings for his mask without which he would definitely be shot on sight by any Blackwatch operatives. His understanding about why this would be done did not stop his trying to prevent it. These thoughts passed through his head as he spotted his mask not too far from where he laid; no doubt dropped by ZEUS as it held him.

Picking it up he felt as though he had retrieved a piece of himself, putting it on was comparable to a amputee receiving a prosthetic which would allow them to walk again. Once that was done he started to trudge toward the nearest Blackwatch base he could recall from memory. He knew full well he was most likely going toward his death; but at least Blackwatch was nothing if not loyal to the men who served the organization. He would at least get a chance to be checked for the virus instead of shot on site like civies and the marines.

As he walked on he stumbled through a field of carnage; limbs strewn all over most of it from his unit. He saw their faces even in death, even through the masks; they were his friends which he had gone through the most excessive and brutal training in the known and unknown military branches. It had forged a lasting bond which few could ever say they had, even those who had married. Their loss weighed heavier than his body at the moment. However, the training had also factored these exact factors in as well and because of that he was able to continue on despite the pain.

It would be hours before he reached the base and his wounds were really starting to act up the sore muscles and bruised if not broken bones not helping with the long walk which lay ahead. So far he had not seen any infected, with any luck he would run into a patrol of Blackwatch. From there he would be given passage to the base to be 'processed' whether or not this would go his way. From all around he could hear the ghostly calls of the infected as well as the chatter of gunfire; New York had become a warzone.

Blackwatch's final solution had been thwarted by ZEUS. The frightening thing was that some people were even calling that thing a hero. They did not know the ramifications of the virus not being destroyed at this key early stage. It was every life in Manhattan verses the world and he along with the rest of Blackwatch knew that the big apple was a small price to pay for the overall safety of the whole. But, at this point he sure as hell hoped he would not be a sacrifice for the greater good.

After what seemed to be hours he ran into the first sign of life on the otherwise desolate streets. About five civies roamed the road ahead with baseball bats and other bludgeons in hand. They immediately took notice of the operative; one of the Blackwatch 'oppressors'. Many civies didn't take kindly to Blackwatch and he could understand why. But, they didn't understand that the red-line had to be held by any cost, if it was ever allowed to be breached than all would be utterly lost.

As they approached hooping and hollering at him in some indecipherable chorus he knew that he had no chance. The first one to reach him roughly pushed him down and he smacked into the unforgiving asphalt.

"Well, well, well what do we have here!" he exclaimed.

"Seems to be one of those special op assholes, you know like the ones who shot jimmy and Brian last week." Replied one of his companions.

"Hey we oughta grease him; you know just bash his skull in and leave him for the infected." Said the third.

The first one turned back to the others with what was surely a sadistic smile.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea but first let's have a look at that face of yours." Said the man as he reached for the mask and pulled it off rather forcefully. As the mask came off the operative suddenly felt the urge to vomit again; the proximity of the operatives face to the civilians aided the matter emanating from the operatives stomach to spew out and right into his face. The man reeled backward instantly as what appeared to be blood splashed onto his face.

"Arrgh, what the hell." He bellowed as he stumbled back to the rest of the group.

"Hey man, are you alright?" asked one of the others.

"No, ahh i-it feels like its eating away my face. Jesus Christ what's wrong with this gu-." The man suddenly stopped his rant. In-fact he stopped moving altogether; seemingly frozen before his body began to start spasm. Horrible cracking as well as guttural sounds began to emanate from his body as he began to spew blood and other bodily fluids from his mouth and other orifices.

The others watched on in horror as he attacked the nearest of them ripping into his screaming friend with the inhuman strength and speed of the infected in their final forms. The rest of the group took off running as the man turned monster created another like him. He stopped his frenzied attack on his victim and allowed the man at his feet to transform as he had; the virus now coursing through his veins changing him to suit its needs. Throughout all of this the operative watched in stoic horror and still did even as the monster he seemed to have created turned to look at him. The creature which had once been a man stalked closer its face contorted grotesquely in some attempt at the virus to make a better killing machine. It was inches from his face its hot breath practically making him sweat. Then before it could come any closer it seemed to forget about him all together and turned away to pursue the rest of the group now some distance away the other infected man following it.

The operative just stood there watching as what seemed to be his horrid creations ran off to spread their influence and make more like themselves. Finally after what seemed an eternity the operative reach for his mask once again securing it. Standing up on shaky legs, and began to walk yet again. Even if Blackwatch killed him at least they would still be doing him a favor.

Meanwhile on an adjourning rooftop a hooded figure smirked as he watched the thing of his creation walk off toward the Blackwatch base of operations.

"And now the maker has been born." The ominous tone which permeated from the quiet statement would have chilled the spine of any seasoned soldier, even a Blackwatch operative.

**300-709.**


	3. It's a process

**Disclaimer- I do not own prototype or any of the properties said game and series entails.**

**A/N- I think I'm just gonna make this into a series of one-shots all with the common characters being blackwatch operatives. That being said I will of course touch upon the main storyline I have created from time to time to keep things interesting.**

**And here we go.**

The room was stifling; it was something which the Blackwatch operative found impressive given the shear size of the warehouse turned evaluation point. Civies were lined up neatly while other operatives patrolled between the rows making sure none would try and run. If the event happened that some did try they would be swiftly dealt with, without any hesitation of course. The operative finally reached the head of his column of civies where the long laborious; but necessary process would begin.

He motioned for his partner to be ready as he prepared the small handheld device. As per protocol each civilian would get two 'chances' as the Blackwatch operatives dubbed the routine tests which they administered to any who was rounded up from a red-zone. Finally after quiet deliberation the operative positioned the portable retinal scanner in-front of him and walked toward the first in line. It was a young man of around seventeen with a fresh gash leading from his forehead through his left-eye and down all the way to his lip; he was also clutching his right side where a dried blood stain could be seen in the fabric of his shirt.

Again as per protocol none would receive medical treatment until they were deemed 'clean'. The operative knew as all the others did that to waste valuable medical supplies on those who could not be saved could jeopardize their efforts to contain redlight.

"Please sir stare into this do not blink and relax." The operative said as he put the retinal scanner up to the boy's eyes. He pushed down on a button and waited for the scanner to do its work, after a brief moment he heard the confirmation beep and looked at the results on the small screen.

He grimaced, the expression lost on the boy from behind his mask; he already had an idea from the fresh wounds, but that didn't mean he had to like the results.

"Hold on sir, once more please." He said as he chanted in his head over and over again the mantra 'please be green'. However the fates were not with the poor boy as the screen once again displayed the color red. Not letting personal feelings interfere the operative motioned for two other operatives waiting for this exact moment.

The two Blackwatch operatives signaled trotted over and quickly began their task.

"Please sir, come with us," stated one while grabbing the boy with surprising tenderness.

"W-what's wrong?" The boy questioned slight fear evident in his voice.

"Nothing, you've been screened and cleared. Now you will receive medical treatment." The second of the operatives lied. Hearing the answer the boy nodded and willingly went with the two operatives to an undisclosed location.

The operative with the scanner sighed; it was going to be a long day. He knew full well that boy wasn't going to receive treatment: unless you considered a firing line and subsequent burning of the corpse to be 'treatment'. He stuck this line of thinking from his mind as he continued to the next person in line. This one was an elderly woman; it was surprising thought the operative that she had made it out of a red-zone at all. Again he held up the scanner repeating the instructions and awaited the judgment. Again it was red; waiting a moment he repeated the procedure and got the same result.

The woman just as the boy before her was whisked away to be disposed of in a safe and efficient manner. He had only gotten past two so far and the operative was already getting the jitters. However, the training which was ingrained in him kept him strong and going, even when it came to the children. The process kept going for about two more hours.

By this time the monotony was starting to get to the operative. Not that the horror of the situation was in anyway lost on the operative. He had done these thousands of time before in other contaminated zones, but still it was never something one got used to. Even the veterans of the organization took no pleasure in this blatant sentencing of people to their deaths. The only consolation the operative could take from it was that he was preventing these people from a far worse fate and also ensuring the survival of thousands of others in the process.

After what seemed like days but what was in actuality only hours the operative was at long last down to the last of the column. The last two were a woman and her three-year old child clutched tightly in her arms. The operative walked up to the pair his masked face giving nothing away.

"Ma'am please hold still and don't blink." The operative droned and he positioned the scanner. He waited for the process to complete itself and looked at the results. Resetting the scanner he repeated the procedure again. Nodding to himself over the results he turned his attention toward the child and positioned the scanner in-front of her small fragile face.

"Alright sweetie, don't blink this won't hurt at all. It'll be all over in a second," the operative said putting on his friendliest voice. Instead the mask muffled any attempt he made at being anything but unsettling. He pushed the button and awaited the results; first 'chance' was… red. The operative's features went tight as he again scanned the child; he knew what was going to happen before it did. But, that didn't make the results any easier to deal with.

The mother must have caught onto the mood the operative displayed.

"What? I-is something wrong?" She asked fear permeating from her quivering voice as she instinctively held her child tighter.

"Ma'am, we need to take your daughter." His partner deadpanned. Her breath quickened and she tensed up.

"No, no there has to be a mistake. Really she's fine; she hasn't even coughed. N-no fever, there's nothing wrong with my daughter. Y-you can't, you wouldn't," she was sobbing at this point.

There was no further point in arguing. The operative motioned for the others on standby: as they approached the woman looked read to bolt.

"Ma'am," said the operative the warning clear just from his tone. However, if it was picked up the woman didn't even consider it for a second as she turned. His partner reacted instantly grabbing her by the back of her coat halting her escape attempt. Within seconds the two operatives who were motioned over reached the scene restraining the woman from running.

Even with three Blackwatch soldiers restraining her, the woman refused to give up her child: even as the operative with the scanner began to pry the child kicking and screaming from her mothers arms. After a struggle the operative eventually won and had the child firmly in his grasp.

"No, you monster you're supposed to protect us. Please my baby! Not my baby!" The mother screamed as the others held her back and the operative walked away toward final 'processing'.

Her screams faded away as the operative made his way into another room. The child still crying in his grasp as he carried her toward the others: already lined up against the wall with Blackwatch at the ready to carry out final processing.

"What about my mommy I want to stay with her." The girl sobbed.

"Shh, it's going to be okay honey. You'll see her again I promise," said the operative as he placed her down on the line with the others.

"Really?" she asked, still sniffling.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," replied the operative, it was what he said to his own daughter when she asked if he would be back for her birthday.

Even as he lied and committed the ultimate atrocity the child actually gave him her trust as she smiled back at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Alright, now stay right here. I'll be right back with your mommy, okay sweetie?" He lied again. The girl nodded as he walked away toward the door nodding to the operative in-charge as he went by. From the corner of his eye he saw the other operative give the silent command. He heard the civies along the wall give an audible gasp as the sound of rifles being shoulder chorused in the room.

As he walked through the doorway back to where he had come from the sharp crack of gunfire could be heard. That was the thirtieth time this month he had to do that same action and he knew that he would have to do it dozens more times before this was over. But, he was Blackwatch and it was his solemn duty to hold the redline, whatever the cost...

Even if it meant that his own daughter would not recognize her father when he got back home.

**I am so tired of people portraying Blackwatch soldiers as being completely heartless. I mean sure they do horrible things bordering on the moral precipice but that doesn't mean they aren't still human. In the end I suppose it's still up to individual judgment and I in no way condone the actions I've written of here. But you still have to ask yourself if you were in this operative's position, if it was this one little girl verses the entirety of the human race what would you do? Food for thought and I would love to hear your opinions. Sorry, this ones a short one. **

**300-709.**


End file.
